


in this space of yours

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life, Michonne’s a Great Mother, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now, she’s a mother to three amazing kids that she loved more than life itself and she had a husband who was the most incredible man that she knew. Michonne didn’t believe in luck but she sure knew that she was fortunate enough to have them as her family.-an intimate moment shared between rick and michonne. features an end scene of michonne reflecting on her life as a mother.
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	in this space of yours

“Mm,” Michonne murmurs drowsily, stirring, as she feels the shuddering coolness of Rick’s breath tickling against her skin, causing goosebumps to prickle all over. She smiles softly as she mussles her fingers through his disheveled mess of curls, “Good morning, handsome.” She greets, prying her bleary eyes open in favor of looking at his face.

Though his eyes are still glossed with sleep, she could see the mirth gathering in his lidded pupils as he stared at her, his gaze smothering and adoring. The right corner of his mouth tuts upward sheepishly, in a smirk upon hearing her words of affection.

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” He murmurs, the thickness of his southern drawl mixed in a combination of his raspy voice causes Michonne to bite down on her lower lip. Rick’s sheepish smile transitions into a roguish smirk when he notices the affect that he had on her. She has always been fond of his southern accent, how thick his words slurred together whenever he spoke, the way he seemed to have his own dialect when he pronounced words.

It was always enough to make Michonne grow weak under his volition, especially in the mornings, when his voice is decimated at a low octave, and husky and throaty like this. She feels the reverberations of his body as he chuckles softly, the bed shifts as he moves closer towards her.

His large hand smooths over the slenderness of her stomach, gliding upward until he reaches her waist. Rick’s thumb caresses soft strokes against her velvety skin. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already revved up,” He teases, noticing the way her body lurched forward when his fingers sneakily prowled their way under the flimsy material of her camisole.

Michonne chuckles breathlessly as her tongue swiped over the plumpness of her bottom lip, lubricating it. 

“Yeah, well, you seem to have that affect on me.” She mutters, sinking her teeth into the plush skin of her lip when she feels the padding of Rick’s thumb teasing her erected nipple. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and a moan spills through her parted lips.

Rick nudges closer, pampering open mouthed kisses along her clavicle then sucking delicately on whatever exposed flesh his mouth could reach.

Michonne shivers at his coquettish onslaught, the seating of her underwear moistens in avidity as her libido increases with every raffish kiss and touch that he careens on her body. His scalp burns at the feeling of her fingers sinking and tugging at the hairs on his head, the gesture unmistakably lets him know that she’s needy for his mouth against hers again.

Rick’s lips travel in a salacious path against the slickness of her skin, kissing her shoulder, pecking a gentle kiss against her forehead, pampering a chaste kiss against her nose before eventually, making their way back down to her wanton mouth. The taste of her is still fresh on his lips from their sexual tryst last night, it makes her moan loudly at the memory. 

Rick hums against her mouth, capturing her bottom lip within the grasp of his teeth. “Gotta be quiet, ‘Chonne,” He whispered, sucking on the plump, plush skin then releasing it with a loud  pop . “Don’t wanna wake the kids.” He forewarned in caution because he knew how loud and verbal she gets during sex.

Any other time he would enthrall at the whimpering pleads of his name falling from her lips as he ascends her to her penetration or how she would murmur filthy words of vulgarity when he would thrust his hip and hit the direct target spot that always made her cunt quiver in avidity. But he didn’t want to risk the chance of their love making being heard by their children.

It was risky for them to even be doing this now, as the kids were all early risers and had a tendency of barging in their room and crawling into bed with them, mostly Judith and RJ. Carl was usually perched in front of the television screen munching down on a bowl of cereal. But luckily, Rick made sure he locked the bedroom door last night prior to their first round of love making so they could enjoy themselves sans interruptions. 

He intended on fulfilling every salacious desire she’d craved, his own libido being most carnal and insatiable the more he kissed her luscious lips. 

Her eyes flutter, she’s looking down into his eyes with this recognizable look of lust and enamor a look that was always reserved for him. Her fingers were still sunk into his hair, now softly stroking the tussled coiffs. 

He hums under his breath at the gentle touch. Another lazy smile curls on his lips as he leans down and presses a kiss against her chest. His mouth migrated over to her breast where he can see her erected nipple prodding through her camisole nightshirt. Rick’s hands slowly push the shirt upward, revealing the smoothness of her beautiful skin. 

He continued to push the shirt up until he’s met with the sight of her breast. He pecked a simple kiss in between the valley of her breasts before eventually cupping his puckered lips around one of her nipples. His tongue laps around the sensitized nub, teeth roughly nips and tugs at it as she writhes helplessly beneath him. 

“Rick!” She moans, in delight, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She always loved how deft his tongue was, how he was able to have her so plaint and wanton with just a simple swipe of his tongue.

“Quiet, Chonne.” He murmurs, his tongue now retracting from around her nipple in favor of licking down her body. He’s descending downward, moving towards the destination where she desired and ached for him the most.

His soft, azure colored eyes flickered upward meeting her gaze as his hand teasingly hovered over the waistband of her shorts. She lifted her hips, pressing herself against his face wanting him to proceed. He smirks again, coyly, at the affect he had on her and the way her body responded to his touch. 

Rick nearly drowns in the saccharine smell of her arousal seeping through her underwear. He pulls her shorts down, absentmindedly tossing the fabric aside. He groans gutturally at the sight of her underwear; they were damp with her wetness, a big wet spot stained the front of the black lacy undergarments. 

“Fuck, you’re killing me ‘Chonne.” He mutters, fingers reaching down to tug the underwear down her curvaceous hips. He’s careful as he pulls them down, not wanting to savagely rip them off of her like he’s done in previous encounters. (She’s chided him for that, saying that her underwear were too expensive and cute for him to keep tearing up.) 

“You keep ripping up my Victoria Secret underwear, there’s gonna be problems between us.” She had warned him, raising a challenging eyebrow and pointing a finger at his chest. So from that day onward, Rick had been careful and cautious about removing her underwear at Michonne’s volition. 

When the underwear’s tangled around her ankles, Michonne reaches down and mindlessly flicks them aside, tossing them somewhere in the forgotten mix with her shorts. 

Rick eases her back down onto the mattress, steadying a hand against her stomach. Michonne feels her stomach flutter in an anxious avidity when she feels the huffs of his breath tickling against her skin. The hair on his unkempt beard is rough against her skin and scratches her thighs as he leaves a trail of wet open mouthed kissed along her inner thigh. 

“So beautiful.” He says, in between kisses. A hand reaches down and slides underneath her thigh, lifting it up so that it’s wrapped around his shoulder. 

Michonne places the other leg atop of his shoulder, wiggling her hips and steadying herself in place. He’s going so  tantalizingly slow, wanting to savor this moment and enthrall her body in appreciation. She loves that about him, how he’s always so gentle, caring and attentive with her. It makes her want him even more. 

Her hips lurch forward at the feeling of his lips lingering towards the center of her apex, he’s so close to where she wants him. “Rick,” She whines, wanting him to do something,  anything . She’s throbbing in want so much that it’s driving her insane. They’d just had sex last night and yet it still feels like she’s been deprived of his body for so long. She was craving his touch, his tongue. His body.

A kiss is imprinted on her inner thigh, wet and soft. 

His hands reach up, fingernails dig into the skin of her thighs. She’ll have bruises tomorrow, but that caring, like anything else but the feeling of Rick, went out of the window. His mouth finally presses against her swollen cunt. His tongue raffishly licks at her slick arousal sheen folds. 

She shudders, a content gasp falls from her parted lips.

She smells and tastes so sweet that Rick’s nearly drowning in her. Her hips thrust upward again, his tongue pleasures her clit again, licking, lapping all of her sweet juices. Michonne’s laying atop of the bed, body shivering and trembling with desire and pleasure, fingers roughly gripping the sheets. She’s got her lips pressed together tightly to suppress the loud moan that was threatening to leave her lips. 

Rick furrows his face further into her center; now heeding at the sensitized nub. His mouth traces along her insides as he savored in her nectar. 

She’s so close; he can tell by the way she’s twisting her fingers deeper around the bed sheets and the way she’s throbbing against his tongue. She makes an incoherent noise and sinks her fingers into his hair again for better support.

Rick’s got her right where he wants her on the precipice of her orgasm. He continued to lick her, wanting to get her just at the edge of her arousal so that when he does finally bury himself inside her that he can milk her completely boneless and dry when she does cum.

“Rick, fuck, m’gonna–” She stammers incoherently, averting her gaze down at him. She can see her wetness sheening on his beard and dripping messily down his chin. He looked so hot and debaunched it was driving her insane.

She’s shuddering again, goosebumps prickle up her arm as he seizes her to her orgasm. She closes her eyes, plopping her head back down onto the fluffy pillow. She’s sitting back up, shooting a confused gaze down at him when his mouth suddenly retracts away from her. Sitting up on her elbows, Michonne watches as Rick wipes his mouth with the back of his hands. 

“As much as I would love to have you cum in my mouth,” He begins, reaching down and pulling at the hem of his shirt and tossing it somewhere on the floor. “I need to be inside of you right now or I’m gonna lose my mind.” 

His initial plan of teasing her of her orgasmic release had began to backfire. Hearing the noises that she was making, smelling her, tasting her, all of it was making Rick more horny than he already was. His cock, rigid and straining against his pajama bottoms leaked messily of precum at the delicious taste of Michonne. It was painfully throbbing and curled hotly against his thigh, needing to be free of its confines and buried deeply inside of her. 

He rids himself out of his pajama pants in a haste, his plaid boxers follow in suit. 

Michonne’s mouth salivates at the sight of his cock; thick, tip wet and red with milky precum oozing from the head. It’s curled against his thigh, some of the cum drips onto her stomach as he hovered over her.

His hand reaches out to cradled her face, he tilts her head upward so that he could meet her in a slow, passionate kiss. She moans at the taste of herself as it passes back and forth between them on their tongues.

He fluctuated her with delicate kisses, his insistent mouth marring against hers in a languid fervor. Rick nudges her legs apart with his knee as he settles himself between her thighs. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist, the heels of her feet dig into his ass cheeks as he continues to move closer. 

A breathy moan emanates from both of them at the friction of Rick’s cock teasingly brushing against her slit. She bites down on his bottom lip, desperately wanting more of the contact. 

Reaching between both of their sweat slicked bodies, Rick grabs ahold of his throbbing cock and smears the precum with the padding of his thumb. He pecks Michonne’s kiss-swollen lips with another kiss as he slowly began to prod himself inside of her. 

“ohmygod,” She shivers, feeling his thick cock filling inside of her, stretching her as he shifted his hips and prodded further until she bottomed him whole. 

“Chonne,” He groans, his forehead falls to her shoulder. She feels so good, tight and  warm around him. His breath is hot against her skin as he whispers her name in a litany. 

Rick, after giving her and himself time to adjust incites the first with a fluid thrust. His pelvic bone grazes against hers as he thrust his hips; extracting and burrowing back inside of her seeping warmth. Michonne reciprocated with a thrust ofherown, lifting her hips slightly off of the bed as she rolls her hips against his. 

“ _Hnn_ ,” Rick grunts, his balance nearly staggering at the feeling of her squeezing her inner thigh muscles together. He swallows, thickly, emphasizing the rotation of his hips. “Y-You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Michonne snorts, playfully rolling her eyes at the sentiment though her heart swells in enamor. 

Her hand reaches up, brushing a loose strand of hair that matted against his forehead as she hummed. She pulls his face down, kissing him deeply. “We’ve been married for two years now and I still get you all flustered and tongue tied,” She teases, whispering against his mouth.

He chuckles, “Won’t matter how long we’re married, I’m still gonna be amazed by your beauty.” He comments and she feels her heart flutter. 

They’d been married for two years, dating four before that but no matter how long she’s known him Rick’s affectionate words had always had a way of making her feel loved and beautiful. She loved the way he cared for her and verbally expressed his love for her everyday. She loved him so damn much that it felt overwhelming at times.

Aside from the love that she provided for her children, prior to meeting Rick Michonne didn’t know that she was capable of loving someone  this much. 

He was her everything, he meant the entire world to her. She’d never felt this immense feeling of love for someone before not even her past lovers. Sure she loved them but never in the same way that she loves Rick.

She’s retracted from her reverie by the shallow cant of Rick’s hip and his cock pistoning deeper inside of her, nestling against her hilt. He leans down, kissing her chin. 

She feels content, loved in this moment. She can tell the way he’s feeling by the way he expressed each thrust with fervor.

Sweat gathers on his forehead, dripping down his face. She can taste the bittered saltiness of it in between their kisses. 

“I love you,” She declares, pulling away from the kiss so that she could look in his eyes. 

“I love you,” He repeats the sentiment instantly, slotting his mouth over hers again. “So much.”

Rick whimpers when he feels her clenching around his cock, nearly engulfing him whole. She’s almost there. So is he. Deciding to switch the position, Rick grabbed Michonne’s hip, holding her in place as he sat upright on the bed making it so that she was straddling his lap. She’s sitting on top of his cock, this angle gives them both better access. 

His large hands grip her waist. She lifts up and slowly sinks back down onto him. It’s perfect, the way his cock curls deeply inside of her like it was made to fit just for her. He pulls her closer so that their chests are pressed flush up against each other’s. 

Their chests heaved as they continued to make slow, sweet love. 

Kisses decorate her shoulder as he murmurs words of appraisals to her. His hips lift as he meets her thrust for thrust. 

Her dread locs are curtaning messily over her face, Rick pushes her hair out of her face and gives her a sheepish smile. She rolls her hips, grinding down harder on him causing another groan to fall from his lips. 

Her inner thigh muscles are sore from stretching so widely.

The sound of their slicked skin along with the his balls smacking against her ass and their soft moans ricocheted in the room. 

“I’m–”

“Me too,” He breathes ruggedly, his grip on her hips loosening as he feels his stomach clenching. 

Michonne’s toes curl, her cunt throbs, head lolls back in pleasure as she feels it creeping up on her. “Yes! Right there!” Rick steadies his pace, thrusting up into her, as he now inserted his finger along in the mix. 

She’s almost there–– Rick emphasizes each thrust, fucking into her with complete abandon. 

Then, finally,  _finally_ , she cums, falling completely apart, shuddering and shivering as it spills out of her. Her head falls onto Rick’s shoulder as he continued, grunting, and fucking. He murmurs a profanity under his breath as his orgasm is sought. His cum spewing messily over both of their thighs. 

Rick’s face is flushed, sweat drenches his face. His chest is still heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Michonne’s body tremble against him. She turns her head and looks up at him, smiling softly. “That was a good way to start off the morning.” 

He hums in agreement, a smile wide across his face. “Mm.” He brushes a thumb against her cheek. 

Their intimate moment of solitude is soon interjected by the sound of knocking on the bedroom door. Michonne groaned playfully, “Yes?”

“Mommy, Judith won’t let me watch cartoons!” They hear RJ complain from the other side of the door, a pout is almost evident through his voice. 

They share a knowing look with each other, shaking their head. 

“We’ll be right out, buddy.” Rick assures his three year old son. He replies with a somber ‘okay’ before eventually walking off.

When they hear RJ’s footsteps receding, Michonne rises off of Rick’s lap, his now softened penis retracts from inside of her. 

They shower, going another quick round. When they’re done and completely dressed, they egress from their bedroom and walk down the hallway and into the living room where the children were perched on the couch. 

RJ, upon noticing his parents clambered off of the couch and hurriedly ran towards them. Michonne extended her arms out, ready to greet him in a hug but she’s surprised when he runs to Rick instead. 

Rick chuckled as he crouched down and lifted the young boy in his arms. Rick ran a hand through his son’s messy curl of hair before leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek. “Morning, buddy.”

Michonne feigned a playful hurt. “Wow, I carry you in my stomach for nine months and that’s how I’m treated?”

“I’ll hug you mommy!” The smile reappears on her face when she sees Judith now approaching, coming directly at her for a hug. 

“Thank you, Judi. At least someone cares about me.” Michonne playfully comments, leaning down to wrap her arms around her eight year old daughter.

Rick looks around the living room searching for his oldest son. “Where’s your brother?” He asked upon noticing that Carl wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Almost as if he heard his name being brought up in the conversation, Carl suddenly appeared. He was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair was messily tousled as if he’d just gotten out of bed. He yawned loudly, greeting both of his parents as he walked past them and entered inside of the kitchen. 

He opened the fridge, grabbing the half-empty carton of orange juice and twisted off the cap before taking a large swig. 

“Mom, what are we having for breakfast?” Carl asks from the kitchen.

After breakfast they all migrated back into the living room to watch a movie. RJ and Judith bickered back and forth about what to watch until Rick interjected and offered a suggestion that they all liked; Finding Nemo. 

Rick and Michonne were settle on the couch with RJ squished between them, his head resting against Rick’s shoulder while Carl sat in the armchair. Judith laid on her stomach on the floor as her wide eyes stared up at the screen. As they all were watching the movie, Michonne couldn’t help but think about how much she loved her family.

When she met Rick he had already fathered Carl and Judith with his first wife, Lori. But over the years as their relationship developed, Michonne had began to love them as if they were her own. She cared deeply about them and would do anything for them. 

RJ came along after they’d been dating for two years. Michonne was nervous and was skeptical of her maternal skills at first. It was easy with Carl and Judith because she only cared for them part time and she didn’t have the responsibility of making decisions for them. That task was left for their parents.

She was worried that she wouldn’t be a great mom to their child, that her inexperiences would result in her ultimate failure of being able to properly care for a baby. But through the entirety of it, Rick was there to reassure her and rid her of her worries. 

Now, she’s a mother to three amazing kids that she loved more than life itself and she had a husband who was the most incredible man that she knew. 

Michonne didn’t believe in luck but she sure knew that she was fortunate enough to have them as her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> fin.


End file.
